This invention relates generally to 2-[(N-substituted)amino]-4,5-dihydro-4-oxo-3-furancarboxylic acids and more specifically to 4,5-dihydro-4-oxo-2-[(2-trans-phenylcyclopropyl)amino]-3-furancarboxylic acids and derivatives thereof.
A series of 2-[(N-substituted)amino]-4,5-dihydro-4-oxo-3-furancarboxylic acids and their ethyl esters have been described in the literature, for example by Capuano et al in Chem. Ber. 109, pp. 212-217 (1976). We have found that some of these compounds possess anti-inflammatory activity in the carrageenan-induced rat paw edema assay, but no antimicrobial activity. We have now prepared new 2-[(N-substituted)amino]-4,5-dihydro-4-oxo-3-furancarboxylic acid derivatives which contain the (trans-phenylcyclopropyl)amino moiety. The new compounds show antimicrobial activity against a variety of bacteria.